Time Travel
by Athena7787
Summary: Two regular middle school girls are sent back to Ancient Egypt! Lucky for them they know the history of duel monsters and catch on easily. But will they ever return to their time?
1. Prolouge

Athena7787: Haiii! I am now going to attempt my first Yu-Gi-Oh story

Afina: More like attempt and fail

Athena7787: Ignore her. My Yami is veey mean to me

Afina: If you whine, I will get the shovel

Athena7787: Uh what I meant to say is we don't uh own Yu-Gi-Oh

It's 50 years after Yu-Gi-Oh and duel monsters is finally at peace... NOT.

Abigail: Hurry up Adrianna we'll miss the tournament!

Adrianna: Do we have to go? I'm tired. Let's take a break.

Abigail: Fine we can stop at that museum.

Adrianna: Hooray!

Abigail: Oh no

Adrianna: What's wrong?

Abigail: Its her.

Adrianna: Who?

Abigail: Malia

Adrianna: Ohhh you're rival?

Abigail: Noooo she isn't even worthy to be my rival!

Adrianna: Then how could you lose to her?

Abigail: It was a um Fluke! Yes a fluke!

Adrianna: Anyway weren't we going to stop at the museum?

Abigail: Oh uh yeah

Adrianna: What's that machine?

Abigail: Dunno. Let's continue

Adrianna: No! Wait! Stop! Banana! Peal.

Abigail slips on the banana peel and in an effort not to fall grabs onto Adrianna, accidentally making them fall onto the seat of the machine while pulling the lever. The "Machine" is actually a time machine set to take the girls back to Ancient Egypt.

Athena7787: Where are we again?

Afina: Ancient Egypt you dummy. You made us switch bodies with Abigail and Adrianna and now we are stuck

Athena7787: Actually this is just a background

Afina: I knew that anyway send me shovels so I can take out my anger on her!


	2. Chapter 1

Athena7787: Hiiiii! It's time for chapter one!

Afina: And an annoying flashback.

Athena7787: It is NOT ANNOYING!

Afina: Is too!

Athena7787: IS NOT!

Afina: Have it your way. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Both girls travel through space and time and fall from 5 feet into the sand. They are both unconscious

Abigail: I attack with rainbow dragon!

Malia: And then I activate mirror force. I win.

Abigail: This can't be! This is a fluke!

Malia: It's not a fluke. I won fair and square. Now keep your end of the deal. You said if I win, you would not participate in the upcoming tournament.

Abigail: But what about my little sisters? How can I feed them and shelter them without the money?

Malia: The answer is within your heart.

Malia walks away

Abigail:Hey! Don't walk away!(sits down) But how! My little sisters need the money...

Abigail wakes up

Abigail: No!

Adrianna: Get a hold of yourself! You have more to worry about! We are in uh... A sand filled place! With pyramids!

Abigail: Ancient Egypt?

Adrianna: Yeah that!

Abigail: Wanna duel?

Adrianna: We don't have time for that!

Abigail: Actually, this is the place where duel monsters originated.

Adrianna: I knew that.

Abigail: So lets duel!

Adrianna: Hunh? What did I miss

Abigail: You were zoning out the whole time?

Adrianna:Maybe

Abigail:(sigh) Well this is the country where duel monsters originated and we are gonna duel

Adrianna: Uh Don't we need the stone tablets?

Abigail: Oh! The things that bring duel monsters to life?

Adrianna: Yeah those. Know where we can get one?

Abigail: Maybe in the pyramid that's right in font of our faces?

Adrianna: That makes sense.

Abigail and Adrianna enter the pyramid...And the door closes!

Afina: I want shovels!

Athena7787: OK here's one thing I never understood. Why shovels?

Afina: Cuz' They're the best multitool! I can hit people with them, Dig for gold and treasure with them, and Intimidate people with them. Also, SHOVELS WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Athena7787: OK, ignoring the idiotic psychopath, That's all for now!


	3. Chapter 2

Athena7787:Haiiiiii I'm back with another chapter!

Afina: Gee, when will you learn. NO ONE READS YOUR STORIES!

Athena7787: They do...I hope.

Afina: And now she doubts herself.

Athena7787: I DO NOT!

Afina: And that was the stubborn denial, so next is...

Athena7787 starts crying

Afina: That. (sigh) It's alright

Athena7787: No it (hiccup) isn't

Afina: Check the traffic stats

Athena7787: OH. YAY!

Afina: With that done, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Adrianna: So first you pull both of us into a time machine and now we are trapped in a pyramid

Abigail: Not just any pyramid... This is where the stone tablets are kept!

Adrianna: If we can find them

?: I can help you

Abigail: WHAT IS THAT?!

?: I am Shadi, the keeper of the Millennium Key. Fate wanted you here so I shall lead the way

Adrianna: Creepy much?

Abigail: He doesn't look evil... I trust him. Come on Adrianna!

Adrianna: So you're going to trust him just like that?!

Abigail: YUP!

Adrianna: Typical.

The girls continue to follow Shadi. They eventually find themselves in a room full of the original Duel Monsters stone tablets.

Abigail: Woah they're huge! And there are so many!

Shadi: I believe you know this one personally, Abigail

Abigail: 2 things. ! OMG It's my rainbow dragon and 2 He knows my name!

Adrianna: Again I say... Creepy much?

Shadi: You know this one don't you... Adrianna?

Adrianna: How did you know? Both my name and Illusionist Faceless Mage!

Abigail: Ewwwwww he doesn't have a face!

?: It's not that creepy. You're overreacting, Princess

Abigail: I know that voice. MALIAAAA!

Malia: Bingo. I guess princesses do have brains

Abigail: I AM NOT A PRINCESS!

Adrianna: Turban man disappeared

Abigail: Oh Shadi? You're right

Malia: Well, we ain't gonna solve nuffin' if we gonna just stand round' here

Adrianna: UH OH

Abigail: IMPROPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Malia: Does this happen every time?

Adrianna: Yes, and you did that on purpose didn't you?

Malia: Maybe... Anyway she won't follow me unless she has a reason too.

Adrianna: huh?

Malia: Watch. CATCH ME IF YOU CANNNNN PRINCESS! ( starts running)

Abigail: I AM NOT A PRINCESSSSSSSS!

Adrianna: So that's why

All three girls run out of the pyramid with Malia at the head, then Abigail, then Adrianna

Abigail: Anyway Why are YOU here?

Adrianna: And how?

Malia: Have you heard of the King Thief?

Adrianna: Who hasn't?

Malia: I'm his sister.

Afina: Shocking much?

Athena7787: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Afina: Typical. Give me shovels!


	4. Chapter 3

Athena7787: By Afina's request... HELLO! Your optimistic writer is back with a new chapter!

Afina: I did NOT request that!

Athena7787: Then why did I get a personal request from the awesome writer AfinaMastern A.K.A YOU

Afina: You caught me... NOT! (pulls out shovel) I will BEAT that memory out of you!

Athena7787: Oh no! you dropped Kaiba's Necklace!

Afina: WHERE?!

Athena7787: Back in that amazing story called... Forbidden Pokelove was it?

Afina dashes out of the room to check her own story

Athena7787: Now that THAT'S over with we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Adrianna: YOU ARE WHAT?!

Malia: The King Thief's little sister.

Abigail: Still, how are you here?

Malia: When I saw that you guys accidentally opened the time portal back to where we are right now, I jumped in with you.

Adrianna: BUT WHY?!

Malia: To see the brother that I have never met.

Abigail: But then wouldn't you be dead because you'd be super old?

Adrianna: Noooooo, Really?

Malia: My brother sent me back in time

Abigail: I don't get it

Adrianna: It all makes sense now!

Abigail: PLEASE explain

Adrianna: You're such an idiot! Well, here's what I believe. The King Thief wanted someone to carry on his evil legacy so he built a time machine and sent Malia to our present day.

Abigail: So that's when you transferred to our school?

Malia: Yes, Princess

Abigail: I AM NOT A PRINCESSSSS!

Malia: Whatever you say

Adrianna: I'M TRYING TO SAY MY INGENIOUS THEORY SO LISTEN UP! That's how the time machine was fully functional and conveniently right where we lived. Am I correct?

Malia: Yes.

Adrianna: And that's basically it

Abigail: Got it... Maybe

Malia: So princesses don't have brains?

Abigail:Adrianna, give me the shovel!

Adrianna: My shovel is too sacred!

Abigail: Fine! Then YOU hit her!

Adrianna: What will I get out of it?

Abigail: A new shovel courtesy of yours truly.

Adrianna: So all I have to do is hit her?

Abigail: YUP!

Adrianna: DEAL!

Adrianna hits Malia with her shovel

Malia: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Adrianna: For a new sacred shovel!

Malia: So you were bribed?

Adrianna: NOOOOOOOO... MAYBE

Meanwhile, Abigail spots a "FAMILIAR" face walk by.

Abigail: Ummmmm guys? Hello? HELLO? GUYSSSSSSS!

Adrianna and Malia: What?!

Abigail: I think the King Thief just walked by.

Afina: Shocking much?

Athena7787: You said that last time

Afina: NOOOOO you're hearing things

Athena7787: ACTUALLY-

Afina: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE!


	5. Chapter 4

Afina: Ugh Athena7787? Where are you? I'm too lazy to introduce this?

Silence

Afina: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Athena7787: Because! I like annoying you!

Afina: Hmmmmm I liked it better without you

Athena7787: You're mean! I do not own anything!

Afina: Besides Abigail cuz' dat's you!

Athena7787: IMPROPERRRRRRRRRR GRAMMMERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Afina: hahahahahahahahahhahaha Commence Chapter!

Malia: Bro bro?

Abigail: Oooooooooooo What's wrong baby? Miss You're "Bro Bro?"

Adrianna: So this is how you get revenge? Baby vs. Princess! Fight!

Malia: NOOOOO! Wait Bro Bro!

King Thief: Hunh? Who are you?

Adrianna: Gaspies!

Malia: You didn't forget your little sister did you?

King Thief: I have a sister?

Abigail: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Adrianna: You know, the little sister you sent back in time so she could carry on your legacy?

King Thief: Oh her. Malia! I can't believe I get to see you again! Wait... Oh NO! We changed history! You're not supposed to be here!

Malia: I'm not?

Abigail: No because the pharaoh is coming and he will probably take you hostage. And... maybe kill you! That would save the Earth!

Adrianna: You dislike her that much?

Malia: Well, now that we have already altered history let's go kill the pharaoh!

Abigail: You take after your brother so much. Or should I say you're "Bro Bro?"

Malia: Can we Bro Bro? Can we go kill the pharaoh?

Abigail: NO! MY PHARAOH! I will NOT lose DUEL MONSTERS

Adrianna: Which side am I on?

Abigail: Mine wether you like it or not!

Adrianna; BUT I WANT TO BE WITH THE MANLY SCAR GUY!

Abigail:NO! MY SIDE!

King Thief: Ha HA! Take that pharaoh!

At the pharaoh's palace...

Atem: OW!

Back where are main characters are...

Abigail: (mumbling) How to bribe her How to bribe her... YES! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE SETO...

Adrianna: NO! KAIBAAAAAA!

Abiagial: Hmmmm I feel like I've bribed you before...

Malia: (singing) WE'RE OFF TO KILL THE PHARAOH AND YOU CAN'T STOP US NOW.

Abigail: Oh really... I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!

Adrianna: Why the cat?! NOOOOOOO!

Malia: What's wrong with the cat?

Abigail: It's a long story...

Malia: And how is the cat here?! Isn't she in GX?

Abigail: WELL... We already changed history, right? Why can't I do it again?

Adrianna: You lost me after you summoned the cat.

Abigail: Typical. Just get on

Adrianna and Abigail speed of toward the pharoahs palace

Adrianna: Do you even know where you're going?

Abigail: NOPE!

Adrianna: HOW DO I GET STUCK IN THESE SITUATIONS?

Abigail: YOU WERE BORN.

Malia shouts from far away...

Malia: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Adrianna: WELL, it's actually my stories line.

Abigail: I found the palace!

Adrianna: Sometimes,I wonder how we even became friends...

Abigail: I CAN ANSWER THAT! IT ALL STARTED ON THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN WHEN-

Abigail and Adrianna run into the palace wall, and a very unhappy palace wall at that.

Adrianna: REFERENCES!

Abigail: Head to head against my rival, back against the wall, all to save the pharaoh. WHO WILL WIN?! GOOD OR EVIL?!

Adrianna: When did YOU become the narrator...

Abigail: Ever since I was an AQUARIUS!

Adrianna: That rule applies to me too, right?

Abigail: Yes and REFERENCES!

Afina: Read my stories at-

Athena7787- AfinaMastern to understand both references! That's all for now!

Afina: HEY I WANTED TO SAY THAT!


	6. Chapter 5

Athena7787: Hiiiiiii! Today we have a guest host!

Afina: Welcomeeeeeeee Marik!

Marik: Hello... I'm in this chapter right?

Afina: If you're not SOMEONES gonna get hit with a shovel

Athena7787: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Afina: UH OH

Marik: She said if you're not SOMEONES gonna get hit with a shovel!

Afina: TAKE COVERRRRRRRRRR!

Athena7787: IMPROPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GRAMMMERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Marik: What's her problem?

Afina: WELL... when we were kids I threw her at a wall and also out a window. She has been this way ever since. True Fact.

Marik: That's my lover!

Afina: Of course I did it on purpose.

Marik: Now that's REALLY my lover!

Afina: HOORAY!

Athena7787: No more lovey dovey things. Let's just get to the chapter.

Adrianna: It must be a miracle that we actually found the palace.

Abigail: NOOOOOO it was the power of AQUARIUS!

Adrianna: AGREED!

Abigail: It's time to be like Fionna and sneak into the castle like ninjas.

Afina: REFERENCES!

Abigail: Read AfinaMastern's story forbidden pokelove!

Marik: I was drawn here by the presence of some hot chick.

Abigail: 2 things. 1 Since when did they use the word chick back in ancient Egypt and 2 We changed history again!

Marik: Changed history?

Adrianna: Don't worry... We might just change how our present day and your future is!

Abigail: Oh no. It's a bad case of love sickness. Adrianna is being optimistic. We must cure this NOW!

Abigail forces Adrianna and Marik's head together and they kiss.

Abigail: MISSION COMPLETE!

Adrianna blushes furiously

Marik: What are you, in second grade? It's just a kiss.

Abigail: Since when are YOU Dark Jun?

Marik: Who's That?

Adrianna: No one you need to know. The only person you need to know is me.

Marik: You said it

Abigail: Too much! Get a room!

Adrianna: There are no hotels. This is ANCIENT Egypt

Abigail: Oh. Then get a camel!

Marik: I'll have Ishizu bring one ASAP

Abigail: We changed history again! Since when do people from our past say ASAP?

Adrianna: We are on a ROLL!

Abigail and Adrianna: AQUARIUS POWER!

Abigail: We have to get inside.

Marik: I can help. I'll create a distraction. Tomb keepers aren't supposed to be outside.

Adrianna: You would do that?

Marik: All for a pretty lady like yourself

Abigail: OK. YOU GO DISTRACT THEM NOW! (pushes Marik)

Marik: Call me!

Adrianna: I will!

Marik: HI GUARDS I'M A TOMB KEEPER! I SNUCK OUT! OH NO! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Abigail: Overachiever.

Marik: Thanks to MY distraction the girls get safely inside.

Athena7787: HEY! That's my job!

Marik: TOO BAD

Guard: Intruders!

Adrianna: Oh no! They spotted us! Wait... Where's Abigail?

Abigail: Shhhhhhh (throw chops guard) I always wanted to do that

Adrianna: FIONA POWER!

Seto: Who dareth enter thy Pharaoh's room

Adrianna runs up and hugs Seto

Adrianna: SETO! I missed you!

Seto: ACK!

Abigail: PLAYER.

Adrianna: I'M NOT A PLAYER! 

Abigail: Don't worry. The people born under the zodiac Aquarius are allowed to do this!

Adrianna: YAY!

Atem: Who are they?

Seto: Uh... Oh my Ra! Adrianna?!

Adrianna: Even pre-Seto knows me!

Afina: You're not mad at me right Marik?

Marik: NO... I expect you to be naughty and pretty evil.

Afina: VICTORY!

Abigail: My dearest pharaoh, thyself have come to protect thee kingdom and thy pharaoh. Thou future is changing for thyself come from thee future. Thy's name is Abigail. My archenemy has come as well from thee future. Thyself wishes to protect my future and friends.

Adrianna- You watch WAY to much anime.

Atem: Who is this archenemy of yours? And you can speak normally.

Abigail: OH. WELL, to make a long story short, my rival is the King Thief's Sister and wants to kill you.

Atem: The King Thief has a SISTER?!

Abigail: Yes and here they come now.

Malia: Bro Bro the time we have waited for has at last arrived.

Seto: Bro Bro?

Malia: I'll take care of Abigail. You can have fun with the pharaoh.

Abigail: Malia

Malia: Abigail

Abigail and Malia: It'sa me MARIO

Afina: They're not supposed to say that!

Athena7787: Whoops. Sorry.

Malia and Abigail: It's time to duel!


	7. Chapter 6

Afinabot: IT'SA ME MARIO

Athena7787: NO! YOU NEED TO SAY IT WITH AN ITALIAN ACCENT!

Afinabot: Boo hoo, boo hoo, boo hoo

Afina: Can you just get to the chapter already?! You HAVE to duel Malia!

Athena7787: OK, OK. Just take a breather.

Afina: Want me to get the shovel?

Athena7787: I don't care! (pulls out frying pan) CHARGE!

Afina: WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!

Athena7787: WELL, I was forced to play Disney Infinity so I played as Rapunzel. She was soooo awesome with her frying pan that I was inspired to use it against you!

Afina: (pulls out shovel) THIS MEANS WAR! A BATTLE TO THE DEATH! EH. I'm too lazy. Viewers review and say who wins. Majority rule. One vote per person.

Athena7787: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH

Abigail: I've waited so long for this day. When I could finally repay you for that fluke of a win.

Afina: (GETS POPCORN)

Malia: Humph. I didn't want you involved in this but now that it is a reality, I must destroy you.

Abigail: Get your game on!

Jaden: THAT'S MY LINE!

Malia: To start it off, I summon Dark Magician!

Abigail: HOW DARE YOU! I summon crystal beast emerald tortoise in defense mode!

Malia: Your puny crystal beasts will not stop me.

Abigail: I also lay two cards face down and end my turn.

Malia: Fine, Dark Magician ATTACK!

Abigail: I activate my Crystal Beast's special ability, and my beast becomes a continuous spell card. Then, I activate Crystal Promise and my tortoise comes back.

Malia: I end my turn with 1 face down

Atem: This is intense.

Abigail: I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!

Adrianna: NOT the CAT!

Abigail: I activate Crystal Release and equip it to my cat! Now she has 2000 attack! I also activate her special ability! She now attacks you directly!

Malia now has 3000 life points

Abigail: To end my turn, I activate my tortoise's special ability and change my cat to defense mode.

Malia: Time to kill the cat!

Adrianna: You know, the cat doesn't just die so easily. I know from horrifying experience.

Malia: Dark Magician! ATTACK THE KITTY!

Abigail: I activate her other special ability! She now functions as a continuos spell card.

Malia: WHAT PESTS. I end my turn.

Abigail: Now I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode! I also activate ANOTHER Crystal Promise to bring back my cat!

Seto: SHE HAS TWO?! 

Adrianna: YES!

Abigail: Now I use ANOTHER Crystal Release! ATTACK MY PRECIOUS KITTY!

Malia now has 2000 life points.

Seto: She has TWO of that as well?! 

Adrianna: ACTUALLY, SHE HAS FOUR! 

Atem: Oh my Ra! I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Abigail: I end my turn.

Malia: I summon RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!

Abigail: FIRST YUGI NOW JOEY?! HOW DARE YOU!

Seto: That's puppy boy's card right?

Adrianna: Don't say that in front of her!

Seto: WHY?

Adrianna: Because she likes puppy boy.

Seto: OH

Malia: Red Eyes attack the cat! Dark Magician, Attack the Mammoth!

Abigail: Now they-

Malia: I know, I know. They go into your spell and trap card zone

Abigail: Did BRO BRO tell you that?

Malia: ARGHHHHHHHHH

Abigail: PIRATE

Malia: I end my turn.

Abigail: I activate Crystal Beacon and special summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Peagasus! I then summon Crystal Beast Topaz tiger! I switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.

Malia: Fine by me. I attack the tiger and pegasus!

Abigail: They both go-

Malia: WE GET THE POINT!

Abigail: OK, OK.

Malia: I end my turn.

Abigail: I activate ANOTHER Crystal Promise and bring back my

Adrianna: NOT THE CAT, NOT THE CAT.

Abigail: CAT!

Adrianna: REALLY?! 

Abigail: I ACTIVATE ANOTHER CRYSTAL BEACON! I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle! Then I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle! I activate Rainbow Gravity! I sacrifice all my beasts and summon

Adrianna: RAINBOW TIME!

Abigail: Rainbow Dragon! I activate the dragon's special ability! All of the cards on the field go back to our decks! Now I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat! I equip her with yet again a Crystal Release. I'm sorry Malia. ATTACK!

Malia now has 0 life points.

Adrianna: GOOD SHOW, GOOD SHOW!

Abigail collapses and passes out.

Afina: Just because you are Abigail doesn't mean you pass out as well, right?

Silence

Afina: OH WELL. SHE'LL COME TO BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. GOODBYE!


	8. Chapter 7

Afina: Yeah so Athena7787 is STILL sleeping so it's time for a flashback! Here goes-

Athena7787: (talking in her sleep) please don't leave me

Afina: NOTHING?

?: Abigail. Abigail. Wake up!

Abigail: Mom? Are you there?

Mom: Yes dear. You will be late to school. It's the first day of kindergarten. Go eat breakfast!

7 year old Abigail eats her breakfast, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed.

Abigail: Can I say goodbye to Ashley and Ava?

Mom: Of course.

Ashley: Buh Bye swissy!

Abigail: It's sissy. There's no w.

Ashley: oh.

Ava: (crys)

Abigail: I guess she still doesn't like me.

Mom: Don't worry.

Abigail: Bye!

On the bus...

Abigail: Can I sit by you?

?: sure. I'm Shannon.

Abigail: I'm Abigail. Nice to meet you

The bus bounces

Shannon: (pukes all over Abigail) OMG! I'm sooooo sorry!

Abigail: It's OK.

Off the bus...

Abigail: (sigh) People keep walking away from me.

?: Hey frowny-face!

Abigail: Who are you?

?: Give your own before asking.

Abigail: I'm Abigail.

?: The name's Adrianna.

Abigail: You're so cooool

Adrianna: What makes you say that?

Abigail: You are the only person who is brave enough to speak to me.

Ringggggggg

Adrianna: Hurry! We'll be late!

Later that day back at Abigail's home...

Mom: Watch the stove for me OK?

Abigail: Yes mom

Mom: I'll be with your father in the dinning room.

Abigail: K. Oooooooo. Ava is sooooo cute. Aren't you?

Ava: (crys)

Smoke Alarm: (goes off)

Abigail: What is FIRE! MOM DAD HELP FIRE!

Mom: Get out of here!

Dad: Take your sisters

Abigail: I can't leave you!

Dad: I'm sorry

Abigail: (grabs Ashley and Ava) It's all my fault...

Abigail: MOM! DAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adrianna: (Slaps Abigail) Get a grip! We won! the battle is over!

Abigail: How long was I asleep?

Atem: A full week

Seto: If that's even possible.

Abigail: Mom, Dad. (crys)

Adrianna: Her parents died when she was 7

Shadi: They actually didn't

Adrianna: WHAT DID THE TURBAN MAN SAY?!

Athena7787: (wakes up) I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


	9. Chapter 8

Afina: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS?! THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY?! I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED!

Athena7787: And that's all on tape. ( waves recording device in front of Afina's face)

Afina: GIVE ME THAT!

Athena7787: N.O. what does that spell?

Afina: Hopefully shovel like the one I'm going to kill you with!

Athena7787: It spells NO! Also REFERENCES!

Afina: READ MY STORIES TO GET THE JOKE!

Athena7787: Chapter START!

Abigail: WHAT DID YOU JUDT SAY?!

Shadi: I said your parents aren't dead. Actually, you're dad is in this room.

Adrianna: WHAT?! Does that mean Abigail is also from right now, our past?!

Shadi looks over at Atem.

Malia: You mean SHE is the PHARAOHS DAUGHTER?!

Athena7787: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Shadi: You are correct with that assumption.

Abigail: But what about my mother?

Atem: I'm sorry but your mother left us. She's still missing.

Abigail: So, for all we know she's dead.

Atem: Yes.

Abigail: Then who were the people who took care of me?

Atem: That, I don't know. But I do know I have another child.

Seto: (mumbling) Why would he? Children are pests.

Adrianna: That can't be!

Atem: Calm down Adrianna. You've been living with Abigail ever since you lost your memory at the age of four, right?

Adrianna: But how could you know?

Atem: I am your father Adrianna.

Adrianna: But why don't I remember anything?

Seto: Maybe I kinda erased your memories.

Adrianna: But WHY?!

Seto: We didn't want you two involved in the fight Ishizu predicted.

Abigail: So I am the daughter of a pharaoh? AWESOME!

Seto: (mumbling) How can she be taking this so easily?

Adrianna: Because she's an AQUARIUS!

Seto: Sounds decent enough. But what about you?

Adrianna: I'm fine. Who could be mad at you anyway?

Seto: Good question.

Atem: AHEM. I sent my twins-

Abigail: TWINS?! AWESOME!

Atem: Going on, I sent my twins to your time when they were 2. You both had no memory of me.

Adrianna: WE GET IT! You sent us back, we grew up, and thanks to a banana peal we are here today.

Adrianna picked up a knife from the table and started twirling it around

Abigail: NO! STOP! WAIT! BANANA! Peal.

Adrianna slips on the banana peal and hurls the knife toward Malia. The King Thief jumps in the way. The knife goes through his chest.

Malia: NO! BRO BRO!

Abigail: I hate banana peals.

Adrianna: Agreed.

Athena7787: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


	10. Chapter 9

Athena7787: Don't yell at me!

Afina: HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM OFF?!

Athena7787: Because I'm an AQUARIUS!

Afina: That makes everything better! Commence!

Malia holds her dead brother in her arms, sobbing.

Malia: You're not dead, right bro bro?

Seto: Face the music! He's dead! Now stop bawling!

Malia: What do YOU know?!

Malia runs up to attack Seto

Adrianna: YOU WILL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON MY SETO!

Adrianna throw chops Malia.

Adrianna: I ALSO always wanted to do that

Abigail: AQUARIUS POWERS!

Atem: Aquarius?

Adrianna: You know, our zodiac sign?

Abigail: Aren't you our dad?

Atem: Well I'll remember that.

Malia stands up.

Malia: I SHALL get revenge... someday.

Malia escapes.

Atem: You can each chose 2 guards. We never know when Malia will come back.

Adrianna: I choose you! Seto and Marik? Why are you here?!

Marik: The same as last time baby.

Abigail: Not this again. Fine! I choose Joey and Jessie? How are you here?

Joey: The same as Marik, I suppose.

Jessie: My Crystal Beasts drew me here.

Abigail: I LOVE CHANGING HISTORY!

Ishizu: You shall regret that someday.

Marik: Ignore my cryptic sister.

Adrianna: OK dearest...s

One week later...

Adrianna: Malia still hasn't attacked

Abigail: Let's keep it that way.

Adrianna starts to hear voices in her mind...

?: DON'T LISTEN TO THE IMPOSTER!

Adrianna: Who are you?!

?: I am-

Seto: Adrianna! stop zoning out!

Adrianna: HUH? Where am I?'

Marik: The pharaoh, I mean your father's palace.

Ishizu: I sense an evil presence.

Jaden: Hey guys!

Abigail: OMG! My Nevermind.

Adrianna: You are NOT Abigail!

Abigail: No I am not. You are observant.

Adrianna: Then that voice in my head...

?: Was the real Abigail. I am

Jayden: YUBEL!

Athena7787: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS.


	11. Chapter 10

Afina: OK, I know you are possessed, but why is SHE here?!

Athena7787: WELL... she said I will be released whenever I have to narrate but...

Yubel: I have to be with her at all times.

Afina: I guess I like this better than possessed Athena7787

Yubel: They do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Afina and Athena7787: THAT'S OUR JOB!

Atem: So wait... That's NOT Abigail?

Yubel: No, I am NOT Abigail. I am only controlling her.

Malia rushes in, panting.

Malia: 3 things. 1. I've been possessed all this time. 2. The King Thief's NOT my brother. 3. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!

In Adrianna's head...

Abigail: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Adrianna: So you still are yourself and listening.

Abigail: YUP!

Adrianna: WAIT! How do I beat Yubel and save you?!

Abigail: ASK-

Malia: HELLO? SPACE CASE!

Adrianna: OH! 3 things as well. 1. Oh my Ra. 2. OH MY RA! 3. Ancient Egypt.

Malia: Thanks and OH MY RA! Ancient Egypt?! Someone EXPLAIN PLEASE!

Adrianna: The possessed clumsy princess over there slipped on a banana peal, and pulled her and I back here. As you were possessed... You followed us.

Malia: So I've been acting evil ever since?

Seto: Yup. You even lost to the princess in a duel.

Adrianna: Don't say that! They are rivals!

Seto: Whoops.

Malia: I LOST TO PRINCESS?!

Atem: YUP!

Adrianna: Also, me and "Princess" are twins with the pharaoh as our father.

Seto: But why would Yubel be sad when HE died?

Adrianna: I KNOW! LOVE CIRCLE! Yubel liked the King Thief who liked Marik who liked me who liked Seto who liked Mokuba who liked Serinity who liked Tea who liked Mai who liked Joey who liked the real Abigail who liked Jessie who liked Jaden who liked Yubel who liked the King Thief who liked Marik who liked me who liked Seto who liked Mokuba who liked Serinity who liked Tea who liked Mai who liked Joey who liked the real Abigail who liked Jessie who liked Jaden.

Malia: And this makes sense because?

Atem: SHE'S AN AQUARIUS!

Adrianna: YES! YOU ARE MY FATHER!

Yubel: Are you forgetting someone?

Adrianna: Oh yeah! YOU!

Adrianna starts twirling a knife (AGAIN) on her finger when...

Malia: NO! STOP! WAIT! BANANA! Peal.

The knife goes hurling at Yubel in Abigail's body and goes through her chest.

Adrianna: OH NO. ( sobbing ) I know what Abigail would say right now... I LOVE (HICCUP) PLOT TWISTS!


	12. Chapter 11

Akuna: OK... So why is she REALLY dead?

Afina: I guess Afinabot will take her place.

Afinabot: How can I take my Master's place?

Akuna: Well...

Afina: Let's just start the chapter

Malia: OH MY RA YOU JUST KILLED ABIGAIL!

Atem: WOAH. Something just became real.

Adrianna: Wow. I killed her.

Malia: Don't worry! I have a magic potion!

Seto: Like THAT will work. ( smiles to himself )

Malia: WATCH! Seto's smile killed a puppy, I make him drink it, and... Voíla!

Puppy: ARF!

Adrianna: You IDIOT! YOU WASTED ALL OF THE POTION!

Malia: OH.

Atem: Do you have any AQUARIUS IDEAS Adrianna?

Adrianna: YUP! PUPPY!

Malia: PUPPY!

Puppy: ARF?

Adrianna: GO LICK HER!

Puppy: ARF?

Malia: LET ME TRY. ATTACK!

Puppy: ARF!

The dog jumps on Abigail and starts licking her face.

Puppy: ARF! ARF!

Abigail wakes up.

Abigail: Am I in Heaven? WAIT. Then how did YOU ALL die?

Adrianna: NOPE. We brought you back to life!

Malia: How can that happen?

Seto: Because they are AQUARIUS!

Malia: Should I believe them?

Abigail: Stop being a Libra! I AM BACK! LET'S CELEBRATE!

Adrianna: SHE IS RIGHT!

Atem: Bring out the wine!

Abigail and Adrianna: DADDDD WE CAN'T DRINK!

Atem: OH MY RA! I JUST REMEMBERED!

Abigail: That we can't drink?

Atem: NO! I HAVE 3 DAUGHTERS!

Malia: Please don't tell me Princess is my sister!

Atem: YUP!

Abigail: Does that mean I have to be nice to HER?!

Malia: ME TOO?

Atem: YUP!

Abigail: OH WELL! SISTER RIVALRY!

Malia: I guess I might believe it. Anyway, we don't have time! We may have killed Yubel but whenever something good happens, we change history again!

?: She is correct. The world is in peril again.

Marik: ISHIZU!

Adrianna: ISHIZU? HEY! WHO WILL I MARRY WHEN I GROW UP?

Ishizu: There is NO time for that! The three of you! Abigail, Adrianna, and Malia! YOU HAVE CHANGED HISTORY AGAIN!

Abigail: WOO HOO! PARTY!

Ishizu: NO! Bad! Look to your left!

All three girls turn and stare at their right.

Ishizu: NO! Your OTHER left!

To their left is standing... DARTS!


	13. Chapter 12

Athena: Are you okay Akuna? You don't look good.

Akuna: AHHHHHHH! HELP! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!

Afina: What's the " emergency? "

Akuna: I DON'T KNOW WHAT FUDGE TO GIVE TO MY TEACHERS!

Athena: You are STILL fretting over that?

Afina: Athena's right. Stop being such an indecisive Libra.

Akuna: But I AM an indecisive LIBRA

Athena: COME ON! LET'S START!

Ishizu: And THIS is what I feared might happen.

Abigail: What?

Ishizu: Having you three here is changing the course of history so YOU will all face every danger that is supposed to come LATER ON right NOW.

Adrianna: And WHAT is the problem with that? Shouldn't we finish them off BEFORE they control the world?

Ishizu: Yes and no. Yes, it IS better to beat the enemies BEFORE they become more powerful and no, you three are NOT ready.

Malia: And how do YOU know that?

Ishizu: Because of my millennium Necklace I can see the future.

Atem: And what does it look like now?

Ishizu: Very bad. BUT the girls must make their OWN mistakes and triumph over them. That is why I sent the magical banana peal.

Abigail: It's MAGICAL? Is THAT why it always is around and we make AWFUL THINGS HAPPEN?!

Banana Peal: YES! It's YOUR fault though. YOU THREE are not CAUTIOUS ENOUGH! WATCH WHERE YOU STEP!

Malia: Is THAT what we are supposed to learn?

Ishizu: No. I think you have all learned a MORE valuable lesson.

Atem: That Aquarians are awesome?

Ishizu: NO! BAD PHARAOH!

Atem: Sorry.

Abigail: I know! I learned that I have friends!

Malia: I learned that I am NOT alone!

Adrianna: I learned I shouldn't be lazy!

Ishizu: Is that REALLY all you learned?

Adrianna: AND that exploring while dying a lot is FUN!

?: Are you forgetting someone... AGAIN?!

Seto: DARTS!

Malia: I shall challenge him first!

Adrianna: NO! I CAN'T let you do that! I don't want to be alone anymore!

Abigail: I shall be right back. I have to go lose my soul...

Adrianna and Malia: NO! WE WILL!

Ishizu: I have an idea. I will.

Atem: Yes, let the adults handle this one.

Abigail: BUT-

Atem: You only have one butt, and that is on your behind!

Adrianna: You are NOT good with comedy Dad.

Seto: I think he knew that.

Adrianna: Will I EVER get a chance in the spotlight? I mean, you and Malia got to duel, so I want to get in on the action!

Abigail: As you wish.

Malia: We CAN make that happen.

Abigail: Have a fun duel with your boyfriend!

Abigail: You ready Malia?

Malia: YUP! Are you ready to lose your soul Abigail?

Abigail: YUP! Good bye world!

Abigail and Malia duel and lose to Darts. They lasted fo a while using their teamwork, but in the end, that wasn't enough. Can Adrianna and Seto team up to win back their souls? Or will they suffer the same fate?

Athena: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!


	14. Chapter 13

Afina: Wait one second. How are YOU here Athena? Didn't you die or something?

Akuna: What about me?

Afina: Nobody cares about YOU Akuna.

Akuna: Awwwwww. You are mean.

Athena: Would you like to know the answer Afina?

Afina: Yes, but I think I know the answer already.

Akuna: OK, what am I missing? I do NOT get it.

Afina and Athena: I'M AN-

Akuna: Let me guess… Aquarius?

Athena: Right on!

Akuna: Well this makes no sense so I shall start the chapter.

Adrianna:(sobbing) NO! WHY?! How? Why did they? How could they leave me alone, again? Just like back then...

In preschool...

Adrianna is sitting in the back of her classroom, whispering to her cards.

Adrianna: I'm not alone right? I have you guys. Too bad you can't talk to me.

Classmate: HA! There she goes again, talking to her cards.

Classmate: She's so werid. GEEK!

Classmate: LOSER!

Adrianna: No! STOP! I'll tear you apart!

Classmate: MONSTER! RUN!

All her classmates run away from Adrianna.

Adrianna: Just one person. One friend. That's all I need.

On the first day of kindergarten...

?: EWWWW! This girl got puked on!

?: Really? Disgusting!

Adrianna is sitting alone listening to all this.

Bus Driver: OK KIDS! Form a single file line. No pushing, No shoving! Have a good first day at school!

?: (sobbing) Why does everyone walk away from me?

Adrianna: (thinking) Wow. This girl is just like me. All alone. You know what? Neither of us will be alone ever again! And I can pick on her! ( speaking ) YO! FROWNY-FACE!

?: Hunh? So cool!

Adrianna: (thinking) What the hell? I just called her a frowny-face and now she's calling me cool! She isn't even quivering in fear? What is wrong with this girl? (speaking) Why do you think I'M cool? I just insulted you! This is NOT going how I thought it would!

?: Well, you ARE speaking to me right? That makes you cool! Plus, you are an Aquarius!

Adrianna: How did YOU know that?

?: I'm Abigail: Aquarius told me!

Adrianna: We are now best friends!

Abigail: WOO HOO!

Back in the present day...

?: Space case? Hello?

Adrianna is snapped back to reality.

Adrianna: Who the hell are you?

?: I'm Yugi! Take my deck! You will need it to defeat Darts!

Adrianna: How can I trust you?

Yugi: Well, in my time me and Kaiba duel Darts and win. So, if I give you my deck and you duel Darts with Kaiba, it will, how do I say this.

Adrianna: Do future events in the past?

Yugi: YES! You should go back to reality now.

Adrianna: Wait, this ISN'T reality?

Yugi: NOPE! It's an alternate plane I created!

Adrianna: AWESOME! Are you an Aquarius too?

Yugi: Nope!

Adrianna: How sad. I am going back to reality now. I can't stand non-Aquarius people.

Yugi: You really hate non-Aquarius people that much?

Adrianna: ( insert demonic voice ) YES! Goodbye!

?: SPACE CASE!

Adrianna: ( screams like a man, Wait. WHAT?! NO! GIRL! SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! )

?: Snap out of it!

Adrianna: Seto?

Seto: Who ELSE would it be?

Adrianna: Marik?

Seto: You have a good point.

?: Aren't you forgetting someone… for the THIRD TIME?

Adrianna: Darts!

?: Beat him! For the Aquarians!

Seto: Puppy boy is back! NO!

Joey: Miss me? Anyway, what happened to Abigail?

Adrianna: She lost her soul so I could get action.

Joey: Oddly, that sounds just like her.

Seto: Go back to the pound!

Joey: NO! How would YOU react if Adrianna lost her soul?!

Seto: FINE!

Joey: You better win!

Seto: You think I would do anything less?

Adrianna: PUPPY SHIPPING!

?: I'm right here you know! Are we going to duel or what?

Seto: Darts!

Joey: KICK HIS ASS!

Athena: Will they defeat-

Akuna: YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! Just finish the chapter! Or should I do it? ARGH! I DON'T KNOW!

Afina: AHEM! LIBRA!

?: And with that… this is the narrator. Signing off.

Athena: JOEY!

Joey: UH OH.


	15. Chapter 14

Akuna: You guys! It's a tragedy!

Afina: What is it this time?

Akuna: I'm not in her story!

Athena: Don't worry, you will be okay.

Akuna: NO I AIN'T GONNA BE OK! IMMA GO SUE.

Athena: What did you say?

Akuna has not noticed she is using incorrect grammar.

Akuna: I SAID, NO I AIN'T GONNA BE OK! IMMA GO SUE.

Athena: IMPROPER GRAMMER!

Afina: Wow. Do I really have to calm her down AGAIN?

Akuna: YES! AND DO IT BEFORE SHE EXPLODES!

Afina: Fine. (sigh) Aquarius...

Athena: POWER!

Akuna: You are a savior.

Afina: Whatever. Just start the chapter.

Darts: Are you ready or what.

Kaiba: I'm always ready to whoop no-lives like you.

Darts: Grrrrrr.

Adrianna: This is for, well, who am I dueling for again?

Joey: Abigail and Malia you dumbass!

Adrianna: Right. It's time to duel!

Yugi: That's MY LINE!

Kaiba: Too bad.

Yugi: Humph.

Darts: Are you guys going to keep talking or give me your souls?

Adrianna: I like option 3. KICK YOUR ASS!

Kaiba: I'll go first. I activate White Dragon Ritual!

Adrianna: That's what he would have done in the future!

Kaiba: Now I discard my Force Raider to summon Paladin of White Dragon! Now I sacrifice it to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Adrianna: Nice to meet you Blue Eyes!

Joey: Can we skip to when they have beaten them? Please, Narrator?

The Narrator walks out in a dark cloak.

Narrator: Fine, fine.

Adrianna: So wait. I'm not getting a chance in the spotlight?

Narrator: NOPE!

Kaiba: You sound too cheery. I've heard that abundance of cheerfulness somewhere...

Adrianna: I'm forgetting someone.

Narrator: I don't mind. Everyone forgets a LIBRA.

Joey: Malia?

Narrator: SHHHH! You'll blow our cover! We were supposed to have lost our souls!

Adrianna pulls off the Narrator's cloak, revealing Abigail and Malia.

Kaiba: So wait. We just beat Darts for nothing?

Abigail: YUP! I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Adrianna: Anyway, when Yugi's spirit gave me his deck...

Malia: That was ME!

Darts: I'm not a main character. So I wanted revenge. Abigail wanted to make an interesting story with plot twists, so that is how this part of the story came to be.

Joey runs up to Abigail.

Joey: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! (sobs)

Abigail: Don't worry. I'm here now aren't I?

In the Janitor's closet at Domino's High School...

The Narrator is tied up and gagged

Narrator: MMPH!


	16. Chapter 15

Akuna: (sobs) WAAAAAA! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER ALREADY! WAAAAAAAAAA!

Afina: You sniff will write sniff another story sniff with us in it?

Athena: Of course I will! Now let's wrap this up before you start bawling your eyes out.

Abigail: So now what? We have basically beaten all of the future enemies. How will this affect the future?

Ishizu: New enemies will arise, but you are ready for the challenge now. YOU shall defeat them.

Atem: So you guys are going to leave us again?

Malia: I don't know! I'm an indecisive Libra!

Abigail: I have a better idea! All of you! Put your spirits into your Millennium Items!

Adrianna: I see.

Malia: What am I missing?

Atem: Ah. I know what you are planning.

Ishizu: The new future says we should do this.

Marik: I put my soul into MY Millennium Rod, right?

Seto: It's MINE!

Adrianna: Both of you can.

Both: OK!

Atem: Are you ready?

Malia: Wait! What about the Millennium Ring?

Abigail: I don't know.

Banana Peal: Don't worry. I put the King Thief's soul in there before he died.

Abigail: I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!

Atem: Ready?

A magical light surrounds the group. Then, only a moment later, all their bodies are motionless. Abigail and Adrianna go and collect the Millennium Items.

Malia: I get the ring, and I guess the scale. OH. Fine. I'll take the key.

Adrianna: I have the rod and ugh. I'll take the eye.

Abigail: I got Puzzle and Necklace. We all good? Atem!

Atem's spirit is talking to Abigail and the group.

Atem: Back to the future?

Abigail: YUP! Goodbye Ancient Egypt!

Malia: I'll probably NOT miss you!

Adrianna: Goodbye awesome palace!

The girls are in a portal. Then, all three of them are out cold due to the warp. When they come too, the museum staff are lingering over them. No time has passed in the future. The girls also still have the Millennium Items.

Museum Manager: Are you three OK? You've been out cold for ten minutes.

Abigail: Yes we are fine. It was just we hadn't had enough sleep. We will leave now.

Museum Manager: OK?

The three sisters exit the museum, heading for Abigail's large house.

Abigail: Welcome home guys!

All three: WOO HOO!

Akuna: (sobbing) WHY? WHY HAS IT ENDED?

Afina: Don't mind the bawling idiot.

Athena: Thanks for reading!


End file.
